Simplemente Sirius Black
by Carolina Potter Black
Summary: Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo muy acaramelado con Evans. Miró a un costado, donde Remus y Peter hacían la tarea de transformaciones, cada uno por su parte, obviamente. Y sí, él ya venía notando esos cambios. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, sus amigos habían madurado. Y tal vez, algún día, él también lo haría.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la reina de JK Rowling.

En respuesta al reto **"Familia Black"** de Venetrix.

_**Simplemente Sirius Black**_

Cretino, mujeriego, arrogante, malcriado, caprichoso, rebelde, infantil. Esos y muchos adjetivos más podían ser usados para describir a Sirius Black, sobretodo si habías sido su última cita y luego de acostarte con él, se había ido de la habitación y a la mañana siguiente "si te he visto, no me acuerdo". O mucho peor, se había confundido tu nombre durante "su acto de amor".

Y claro que Sirius Black era todo eso. Pero además era una persona increíblemente guapa, inteligente, graciosa, que estaba siempre para sus amigos y sincera. Porque si había algo que Sirius Black era, además de impulsivo, era sincero. Siempre diría lo que pensaba y seguiría sus ideales, sin importar que fuera él contra el mundo. Aunque esto último, nunca pasaría. James Potter, siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo y alentarlo en todas y cada una de sus locuras. Porque todo el mundo sabía, que donde Black estuviera, Potter estaría. Y viceversa.

Los que no los conocían, no dudarían ni un segundo en afirmar que ambos son hermanos. Y es que lo parecían. Tal vez no físicamente, aunque hay que admitir que la belleza, la inteligencia y el afán por romper las normas, las compartían. Pero cuando una persona observaba la amistad que poseían ellos dos, lo primero que pensaría sería "Son como hermanos". Y es ese "como" el que marca la diferencia. Porque James Potter, era justamente, un Potter. Un chico que nació en cuna de oro, producto de un matrimonio mayor que se había pasado años y años intentando tener un hijo. Y por ende, siempre lo habían mimado, hasta el punto de malcriarlo. Y Sirius Black, podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca sería un Black. Y lo sabía desde el momento en que vio como su madre trataba a una mujer muggle, insultándola, sin que la chica hubiera hecho nada. Desde ese momento, con tan solo ocho años, había sabido que él nunca sería como ella. Él nunca sería como su familia. Él nunca sería un Black, pero tampoco era un Potter. Aunque fuera en vacaciones a la casa de su mejor amigo y quisiera más a sus padres que a los suyos propios. Su sangre, por más que le pesara, seguiría siendo Black. Aunque como son las ironías de la vida, que de igual manera, estaba relacionado, lejanamente, con los Potter. Pero, ¿Qué familia de sangre pura no estaba relacionada con los Black? Casi ninguna o ninguna.

Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo muy acaramelado con Evans. ¡Merlín, si que le había costado obtenerla! Y no le reprochaba por querer pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella. Estuvo enamorado de ella desde cuarto, era razonable que después de tanto tiempo insistiendo, una vez conseguida la chica, no la dejara ir. Aunque debía admitir, que últimamente se sentía más solo. No porque su amigo no les prestara atención, nada de eso. Prongs sabía repartir sus tiempos. Pero había algo… algo que le estaba molestando.

Lo venía notando desde principio de año y cada vez, era más preocupante. Las señales estaban a la vista. De Remus se lo venía esperando desde hacía rato, pero… ¿De Peter? ¿Y de James? Claramente no se lo esperaba. Siempre pensó que ellos tres al menos, serían como la versión mejorada de Peter Pan, aquel cuento muggle de un niño que jamás crecía y por ende, no maduraba. Pero se había equivocado. Y mucho.

Peter cada vez era más responsable. Recordaba sus tareas y no necesitaba que nadie le recordara estudiar.

No se pasaba cada minuto que podía en la cocina y desde hacia rato había dejado de correr de un pasillo a otro, contando todo rumor que haya escuchado. No, hacia tiempo Peter había superado esa etapa.

Aunque tal vez en quien más se notara, fuera en James. No solo había madurado físicamente, cosa que se podía notar a distancia y no porque mirara mucho. Sino que también había madurado en cuanto a lo psicológico.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo habían dejado de utilizar el método de "tarea colectiva" en el cual cada uno hacia lo impuesto de dos o tres materias y luego se lo pasaban a los otros. Y si habían dejado ese atajo atrás, no había sido por él, sino porque ellos habían empezado a considerar que "es hora de que hagamos las cosas por nuestra cuenta. En la academia de Aurores no podremos copiar nuestra tarea" y nada pudo objetar.

También, había dejado de coquetear con cuanta chica se cruzara. Si bien no eran tantas con las que estaban, siempre era divertido ir al lago a coquetearle a alguna chica y observar sus reacciones. Siempre les subía el ego de manera considerable. Y en ese último año, se había estado yendo él solo a "ligar" al lago, debido a que los otros ya habían dejado esas niñerías atrás. Y así, podía mencionar miles de cosas que marcaban que sus amigos habían madurado y él no. Y es que ¡Estaba en contra de sus principios! Tal vez no madurar, pero ¿enamorarse? ¿Ser responsable? ¡El no servía para eso! Él era una persona que necesitaba libertad, riesgos, adrenalina, no amor, cursilería y monotonía. Antes que eso, prefería la muerte.

Miró a un costado, donde Remus y Peter hacían la tarea de transformaciones, cada uno por su parte, obviamente.

Y a pesar de sentirse algo alejado de sus amigos por no tener la "misma sintonía" sonrío. Sonrió como solo un Black podía hacer. De forma algo siniestra pero a la vez seductora y misteriosa.

No importaba que tan diferentes fueran cada uno de ellos. Sabía que nunca se separarían, pasase lo que pasase. Es más: estaba seguro que lo único que podría separarlos, sería la muerte y para eso, gracias a Merlín, faltaba bastante.

Aún sonriendo, se acercó a una de las chicas sentadas en la sala, perteneciente a su mismo curso. _**Podía intuir por el brillo de su mirada lo que iba a suceder.**_ Cualquier chica lo sabría y no se negaría, claro que no. No muchas tenían el privilegio de decir que Sirius Black las había buscado y ella no se perdería de ello.

Sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar su nombre, la alejó de sus amigas con una tonta excusa y salió de la sala común detrás de ella. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Conseguiría esa tarea que había olvidado por completo y pasaría un buen rato con aquella rubia despampanante.

No hubo necesidad de mirar hacía atrás para saber que Remus le estaría mirando reprobatoriamente y Peter estaría preguntado su nombre a algún alumno. James, de seguro, seguiría internado en la boca de la pelirroja.

Volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más pícara y menos siniestramente. Tal vez, algún día, el también maduraría y podría compartir esas miradas reprobadoras con sus amigos.

**Nota de autora: **Les agradezco a todos por haber llegado hasta acá. Es algo bastante corto, pero ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito.

Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría que me dejaran un review. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto.

¡Besos!


End file.
